


【Toothcup牙杯】ABO《约定》⑤完结

by Coisini



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coisini/pseuds/Coisini





	【Toothcup牙杯】ABO《约定》⑤完结

无牙飞到云层之上，璀璨的阳光重新洒在他身上，小嗝嗝的情况十分糟糕，已经快不能继续飞行，他感受着背上人类滚烫的温度和急促的呼吸，又扎进云层慢慢下降，尽量平稳地降落到一座小岛上。  
他很快用声波确定了一处避风山洞的位置，除了有点小之外一切都很适合驻扎休息，洞里甚至还有一大块平坦干净的石板，无牙把小嗝嗝轻轻地放到石板上，想直起身来和他拉开一点距离，他的人类现在的样子看起来太过甜美，龙薄荷的味道又在狭小的空间里爆炸般弥漫开，他怕又像上次那样控制不住自己，更何况小嗝嗝已经开始意识模糊，无牙是个不想趁人之危的好龙，他打算出去寻找制作抑制剂需要的药材。  
但显然有人不想让他离开，无牙刚抬起脖子，就被手脚并用地缠住了，小嗝嗝挂在他身上，难受得小声哭泣。  
“无牙...不要走......我...我难受...”无牙从没见过如此软唧唧又黏糊糊的小嗝嗝，他叹了口气，重新弯下腰，额头贴着额头，试图用微凉的龙鳞让小嗝嗝舒服一些。  
山洞里的信息素味道越来越浓烈，小嗝嗝还无意识地在无牙身下蹭来蹭去，直到蹭到已经全部从泄殖腔里伸出来的龙的性器——无牙忍无可忍地发出一声压抑的龙吟，三两下就用前爪动作粗暴地撕掉了身下人类的全部衣物。  
小嗝嗝平时整日被人说瘦弱，但脱下衣服就是另外一番景色了，少年身材匀称，皮肤白净，臀间的曲线美好无比，腰细得无牙一爪子就能掐过来，因为活动量大的原因，该有的肌肉线条却一点没少，还有胸前的两点樱红，因为刚才的摩擦已经有些红肿，无牙仍记得上次他舔过这里时小嗝嗝的反应——于是这次他十分娴熟地舔起来，还用灵活的舌头卷起乳头送进嘴里，用收起牙齿的柔软牙床轻轻啃咬。  
“啊哈...”无牙如愿以偿地听见了小嗝嗝夹杂着抽泣的甜腻呻吟，这声音比世间任何音乐都要美妙，于是他把一只前爪也放在小嗝嗝胸前，控制着力道揉弄着另一侧乳肉，龙指甲轻轻戳进细小的乳缝里，看着小嗝嗝英挺的眉目蹙起，表情像欢愉又像痛苦，他兴奋地加重了玩弄的力道，“啊...疼...”无牙立刻松开在乳头上蹂躏的爪子，红色的压痕与白皙的皮肤相互映衬，对比鲜明，小小的肉粒粘上龙的唾液显得晶莹剔透，他重新凑上前，放过了已经红肿不堪的胸乳，一路往下舔去，肋下，腰腹，最后来到半立起的人类的性器。  
无牙略一思索，就用舌头卷上了粉嫩的柱身，无师自通地上下套弄起来，“不...嗯啊...”如此脆弱的地方被对方玩弄，小嗝嗝又兴奋又害怕，他伸出双手推拒着龙脑袋，却被无牙两只前爪分别按住，动弹不得，无牙的身体卡在小嗝嗝双腿之间，翅膀微微张开，强迫他两腿大开。  
无牙的套弄越来越快，甚至吸吮起敏感头部，小嗝嗝满脸红晕，眼中含泪，喘息一声接一声，快感层层堆叠，他咬紧薄唇，双脚和小腿绷紧成一条直线，大脑一片白光闪过，颤抖着射了出来，甚至有一些射进了无牙的嘴里。  
无牙舔舔鼻尖上沾染的白浊，砸了咂嘴，有种他喜欢的鱼腥味——他的人类真的哪里都好吃！  
“无...无牙，别吃...”释放过一次的小嗝嗝稍微清醒了一些，睁眼就看见他的龙在开心地吃他的东西，这对他的冲击力有点大——听见小嗝嗝呜咽着叫他的名字，无牙想继续的动作停了下来，整个龙有些呆滞，他以为小嗝嗝在发情状态下会不认得他，但他现在也许已经停不下来了。  
“没关系的，无牙，你可以继续...”小嗝嗝伸出细瘦的胳膊环住龙的脖子，主动抬起头吻上宽扁的龙嘴。  
无牙的黑色耳朵竖了起来，耳朵尖微微颤动着，熟悉他每个小动作的小嗝嗝知道，无牙这是害羞了，他在心里偷偷的笑起来。  
然而没等他笑完，他就被无牙用前爪捞起来翻了个身改成跪趴的姿势，omega发情期的穴口已经准备得很好，一张一合吐出粘腻的液体，已经在地上汇集成不小的一滩，感觉到抵住穴口的棒状物的巨大，他不禁倒吸一口凉气——索尔的裤子啊！他会不会被自己的龙弄死在这里！  
无牙根本没给小嗝嗝反应的时间，分身猛地插入穴口贯穿了穴道，随即被周围柔软的肠肉包裹。  
“什...太大了...别一下子都进来啊...”小嗝嗝被刺激到流下更多泪水，没有想象中的疼痛，发情期渴望一切进入的后穴一下子被填满的充实感和快感倒是让他的前面又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
无牙低下头，重新吻上小嗝嗝染上水光的薄唇，这次他不满足于单纯的亲吻，蛮横地将粗长柔软的舌头挤进小嗝嗝嘴里翻搅，封住他带着哭腔的叫喊，只能溢出细碎的呻吟来。他的人类的身体里面潮湿温暖，还在吸绞着他的性器，无牙的咆哮满是情欲，粗暴而不由分说地开始大幅度的抽插，敏感痉挛的穴肉被龙族alpha毫不留情捣开，又在性器抽离时恋恋不舍地吸吮，每次进出都能碾压藏在肠道褶皱里的敏感点，带出小块殷红的软肉，甚至还有飞溅的汁液。  
小嗝嗝身体随着无牙的律动而颤动，他哆嗦着伸手想要触碰无牙湿润的鼻子，涣散的目光勉强能和无牙琥珀般漂亮的眼睛对视，无牙赶紧把脑袋凑上前，感受人类柔软掌心的温度。  
“牙...无牙...”听见他的人类嘴里含含糊糊地在叫他的名字，无牙低吟着应和，空气里的信息素节节攀升，啧啧水声暧昧地响彻窄小山洞。小嗝嗝全身上下都因为激烈的性爱泛上粉色，又被无牙舔得满是粘腻口水，像一颗熟透了饱满多汁的果子，不管是人是龙看见了都想来尝一口他美好的滋味，看得无牙只想一辈子都把他禁锢在自己身下，不让别人瞧见一根头发丝。  
龙族粗大的性器仍在后穴里死命操弄，无牙不满足似的执着往更深处变换各种角度顶撞，终于他感觉到了一处柔软的凸起，开始反复碾磨那一处凸起中间的细缝。  
“哈啊！不...！”轻声的喘息呻吟突然变成高亢的惊叫，无牙满意地得知自己找对了地方。身体最隐秘的地方终于被猎人找到，身为猎物的小嗝嗝如一尾被丢弃在岸上的鱼，腰肢勾起又弹开，却没办法逃脱，只能被迫承受更多侵犯。  
处于发情期的生殖腔很容易就被alpha锲而不舍的撞击打开了，粗长的柱身一下子进入到更加柔软多汁的洞穴，这一瞬爆发的快感让小嗝嗝再次射了出来，无牙似是嫌弃这个姿势不够深入，两只前爪抄在小嗝嗝的腋下，把他抵在了墙上，性器这下子果然全部深入进去，直接在生殖腔里顶弄，里面的软肉讨好地挤压吸吮，刺激得无牙忍不住发出低低的龙吟。  
小嗝嗝被压在墙上，因为看不见身后的情形而感觉更加敏锐，他清晰地感受着生殖腔里无牙粗大分身，酸软酥麻的感觉随着快速的捣弄传遍全身，赤裸的胸膛不可避免地在墙上摩擦，脆弱的乳尖火辣辣地疼，又有种隐秘的快感，更要命的是无牙温热粗重的龙息喷洒在他后颈凸起的腺体，让他不禁浑身战栗，三处敏感点一齐被刺激，欢愉过盛，他呜咽着恳求身后的龙慢一点，然而软软的求饶并没有用——实际上起到了反效果，无牙听见小嗝嗝的哭求，更加兴奋地加速在他体内冲锋陷阵，甚至循着空气里的青草香气，开始用舌头舔弄omega背后的腺体，征服标记的欲望叫嚣着让他咬上去。  
后颈要害被叼在嘴里的感觉太令人恐惧，小嗝嗝忍不住想要逃离，只不过刚有这个想法就被身后的龙察觉到，龙族侵占掠夺的天性暴露，无牙怒吼一声，强硬地按住小嗝嗝的肩膀，两条后腿伸进小嗝嗝双腿之间，逼迫他将修长白皙的腿张得更开。  
“大坏龙...不...我不要了啊...”  
逃无可逃，避无可避，他只能被禁锢在无牙身体和墙壁形成的狭小空间里，承受狂风暴雨般的侵犯。  
两瓣饱满臀肉被撞击得通红，穴口被磨成烂熟的深红色，生殖腔连同整个穴道抽搐吸绞着青筋勃动的茎身，水流得像发了洪，染湿了无牙整个下半身，漆黑的鳞片闪着润泽晶莹的水光，小嗝嗝的嗓子已经沙哑，只能溢出断断续续的抽泣。无牙看着他的人类漂亮的脊背线条，塌陷的腰形成了优美的弧度，收回牙齿的牙床轻轻啃舐着小嗝嗝颈后的腺体，强烈的占有欲充斥着他的内心，只要他咬破这里，他的人类从此就彻底只属于他了——所有利齿齐刷刷伸出，却克制着力道只咬了一小口，将属于最后一只夜煞的气息注入了眼前柔软脆弱的人类体内，信息素交融的强烈刺激让小嗝嗝爽得直接射了出来，但已经泄过两次的他这次却只能淅沥地射出稀薄的液体，下身一片狼藉，大脑一片空白，身体疲惫不堪，但快感仍源源不断地积累，他哭着直接被操得晕过去。  
与此同时，无牙低吼着加速抽插顶弄，已经被折磨得狼狈不堪的穴肉剧烈收缩痉挛，性器在生殖腔内终于涨大成结，卡在甬道里射出一股股浓稠的精液。几万年对于繁衍生存的需求使得龙族在交媾最后时的射精能持续两个小时左右，保证能将精液全数送进omega生殖腔内，无牙将已经昏睡过去的小嗝嗝抱到怀里，仔细将他身上的汗水精液舔干净，他的人类还挂着泪珠的睫毛轻轻颤动，鼻尖和眼角还是红红的，在无牙看来十分可爱，他轻轻蹭蹭小嗝嗝柔软的脸颊和头发，比身体长数倍的黑色蝠翼张开把他严丝合缝密不透风地包裹起来，一人一龙安静得互相依偎在一起睡着了。

风雨早已停歇，晨间微风和着鸟鸣吹到山洞内，小嗝嗝慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛，入眼是一片朦胧的黑，他一时没有反应过来自己身处何方。往下一看，才发现自己一丝不挂地被无牙的四只龙爪紧紧抱在怀里，周围黑乎乎的是无牙围起来的翅膀。  
现在他倒是想起来昨天发生的一切了，但这让他有种想再睡过去的冲动，刚想闭上眼实施这个想法，就听见头顶的龙咕噜一声，随即温热柔软的舌头劈头盖脸朝他舔过来——无牙也醒了。  
其实无牙早就醒了，然后他就继续保持着这个姿势低头欣赏小嗝嗝的睡颜，虽然看小嗝嗝睡觉这件事他已经干过无数次了，但把没穿衣服的他抱在怀里肆意欣赏还是头一回。  
小嗝嗝抬起头，正对上无牙那双温柔的眼睛，无牙还张嘴咧开一个没有牙的傻笑，舔完人还没收回去的舌头耷拉在外边。他不知道怎么回事，但他就是能从龙的眼睛里看到满到要溢出来的温柔——嘿，真神奇。  
然后他就不知道该怎么办了，毕竟昨晚他刚被他的龙标记了，碰巧的是他还知道他的龙喜欢他。真要命，小嗝嗝用手捂住脸，脑海里飞速盘算着要怎么应对这个局面。  
无牙倒是没有多想什么，之前他瞒着自己的爱意不说，是怕小嗝嗝不能接受，毕竟你听谁说过人类和龙在一起的？说真的，夜煞一族天生是龙类的佼佼者，无牙从有记忆开始就没怕过什么，唯一怕的就是他的人类拒绝他的求偶并且再也不理他了吧。  
但既然他已经对小嗝嗝做了伴侣才能做的事情，那就全部告诉他吧，关于他的那双最招人喜欢的绿宝石般的眼睛，关于他第一次小心翼翼递给他的那条鲑鱼，关于他为他做的各种尾翼，关于他所有的坚韧和脆弱，所有所有关于小嗝嗝的一切，他都喜欢，是他穷尽龙族漫长的一生也要守护的宝物。  
无牙把地上散落的衣物叼起来放到小嗝嗝面前，扒拉开小嗝嗝还在捂着脸的手，示意他看着自己。龙嘴在人类额前烙下一吻，无牙随便叼了根木棍，在地上画起画来。  
这是小嗝嗝第二次看见无牙画画，上次画的是杂乱的线条，还不允许他踩，一踩就呲起牙凶他，他不得不跳着舞步挑着线条的空隙走到他面前。他飞快穿上衣服，想看看这次无牙要画什么。  
一个长着长长耳朵的脑袋映入小嗝嗝眼帘，大大的眼睛、宽长的嘴和无牙一模一样——无牙这是画的自己，接着在自己的旁边，无牙又画了一个小人，小人有着乱糟糟的头发、细瘦的身形还有断了的一条腿——这是画的他，小嗝嗝想。  
无牙抬起头，眨了眨眼，朝小嗝嗝叫了一声，又在他的注视下往一人一龙中间画了个完美的“♡”。  
“...？！”这是谁教给他的？小嗝嗝震惊得忘记了表达自己对这幅画的看法，看起来像阿思翠和海瑟的手笔，女孩子凑在一起总是能倒腾出各种稀奇古怪但美好浪漫的玩意儿。直到无牙走过来拱了拱他，在他面前坐得板正挺拔，他才回过神来。  
你到底是怎么想的呢？我喜欢你，想要你当我的伴侣，我的妻子，那么你呢？无牙想要一个答案。  
“我知道你的心意无牙，但是，我们物种都不一样...这怎么能...嘿我的意思是，你是最后一条夜煞了我的伙计，你总不能让这个迷人的种族就此消失。”  
无牙不满地咕哝一声，小嗝嗝没有用“但我不喜欢你”的理由拒绝他，说明他的人类也是在意他的，只不过他的理由有点牵强，对于无拘无束的龙来说，遵循内心的想法比种族后代什么的重要得多，夜煞没了就没了，雷神又不会在意这个，他也不在意。  
无牙不甘心，撒娇打滚威逼利诱一齐上，他先在地上滚了一圈，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，歪着头瞪大湿漉漉的绿眼睛盯着小嗝嗝，他盯了一会，发现少年站在那里还是没有松口，于是甩起长尾轻轻拍了小嗝嗝一下，转过身子不理他了。  
一人一龙就这么僵持了十几分钟，小嗝嗝发现无牙似乎是认真的，只要他不点头无牙就不理他。岂有此理，他想，哪有表白表成这样的。  
但他还是没骨气地走到无牙面前，无牙又转过身，再一次用龙背对着他。  
“不是...无牙，你可能是因为还没有遇见自己喜欢的小母龙，等你遇见自然就不会想把我当成你的伴侣了。”小嗝嗝有些无奈地叹气，这句话出口的瞬间，心里却酸涩得不是滋味，他的龙有朝一日会遇见别的龙，会和她结为伴侣生儿育女，会离开他寻找属于自己的生活，他们曾经经历过的一切，都只能成为回忆，而他将守着这些回忆独自度过余生——光是想想这些，小嗝嗝就有些喘不上气来。  
而无牙用实际行动证明了自己没有弄错，他转身伸出两只前爪抱住小嗝嗝，脑袋搁在他的肩上，用舌头舔舐着omega脖颈后的腺体。  
“无牙！你要干什么！”腺体毫无防备地被攻击，酥麻的快感立刻传遍全身，空气里陡然充斥着浓烈的青草香，而小嗝嗝再次看见了无牙下身露出头的粗长性器。  
“......”  
“好吧，你没有搞错对我的感情，可是你如果后悔怎么办，万一哪天你厌烦了我想要离开，你倒是拍拍翅膀就飞走了，想去哪去哪，我又追不上你。”终于把心里最深的忧愁问出了声，小嗝嗝不再试图逃避自己的感情，声音里带了颤音，他像是喃喃自语地重复:“我真的会追不上你的...”  
这还不简单？无牙扭头看了看阻碍自己爱情道路的宽大翅膀，一口好牙毫不犹豫地朝骨架连接点咬去——我不会厌烦你的，我不要这对翅膀了，我能待的地方只有你的身边。  
“无牙！住嘴！！！”小嗝嗝吓了一跳，赶紧抱住了龙脑袋，使劲从龙嘴里抢救出龙翅膀，他可不敢保证能做出夜煞的翅膀来，虽然没咬到骨头，但还是在翅膀上留下了不小的伤口，小嗝嗝心疼地找来草药包扎完毕，再次心有余悸地搂住无牙的脑袋。  
他算是彻底投降了，面前这个傻龙真是犯起傻来连自己都咬。  
“我答应你了无牙，不是因为你的逼迫，是因为我本来就喜欢你，我会一直把你当成我的爱人，哪怕你有一天会离我而去。”  
是什么时候开始喜欢无牙的呢，是在鱼脚司发现无牙的心意并告诉他的时候吗？不对，应该还要比那早很多，甚至可以追溯到他躲在岩石后看见曾经的暗夜王者因为没了一半尾翼试图起飞却每次都跌落林间的时候。  
谁能想到他用自己改造的武器为自己打下来个男朋友？  
听见小嗝嗝的亲口告白，无牙耷拉的耳朵立刻竖了起来，嘴巴咧开，是一个极为开心的没有牙的大笑，笑完了又傲娇地把头偏向一边，眼睛却仍然瞅着小嗝嗝——我就说你也喜欢我。  
“是，我也喜欢你，我最喜欢你了，大笨龙。”小嗝嗝笑着搂住无牙的脖子，毫不吝啬地往龙鼻子上亲了一口。  
小嗝嗝决定不去想太多，人生那么短，像只能绽放一瞬的花火，但也像花火那样绚丽夺目，至少他的龙，他的无牙，他的爱人会一直陪着他，陪他冒大大小小的险，陪他过琐琐碎碎的生活。  
无牙的耳朵尖又细微地颤了颤，不过这次小嗝嗝没有发现。  
于是他们的约定就又加了很多，划过长风，穿越云层，冰雪融了又结，他们一起行过许多海川，飞跃浩瀚星辰，直到死亡也不能把他们分离，一生挚爱的一对灵魂互相等待着一起来到英灵殿，雷神也为他们献上祝福。

You and me, as one.

——————————完——————————


End file.
